


Small Victories

by subcircus



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-19
Updated: 2011-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-20 13:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subcircus/pseuds/subcircus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is being annoying in public. Danny will get him back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Victories

**Author's Note:**

> Response to the restaurant scene in Season One Episode 20 _Ma Ke Kahakai_

Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett was clearly a sadist.

There was no other explanation for it. Here they were, in public no less, and he was calling Danny “Babe” and “Honey”.

Everyone’s laughing and smiling but they don’t know it’s real and every time Steve says something and gives Danny one of his special, secret looks Danny enters a fresh new level of hell.

All he wants to do is kiss that stupid, smug grin off that stupid, gorgeous face and the fact that he can’t is a delicious kind of torture.

So, clearly, McGarrett is a sadist.

Danny focuses on the smell and feel of the slimy fish in his hand and concentrates on the job and he promises himself that Steve’s gonna pay.

The second they’re in the parking lot and Danny’s sure they’re alone again, he grabs Steve by the collar and shoves him roughly against the nearest wall, although he’s still careful enough to avoid Steve’s injured arm; he’s after dominance, not pain.

He knows his taller partner could have stopped him even with the bad arm and the element of surprise on Danny’s side, and the fact that Steve’s letting him do this creates a mix of irritation and satisfaction that Steve’s capitulating.

He presses close, using his body to pin Steve and free his hands to move up and cup his partner’s head so that he can pull him in for a kiss. They are close enough for Danny to feel the heat coming from Steve’s skin when Steve pulls back, eliciting a grunt of frustration from Danny.

“You stink of fish,” Steve comments and wrinkles his nose.

“Yeah? Well you just stink,” Danny responds and pulls Steve in again. This time Steve doesn’t resist.


End file.
